The main purpose of the "Database Management of NIH-supported Chimpanzees" cooperative agreement is to create and maintain an 1nternet accessible database of NIH-supported chimpanzees and support its utilization by prospective investigators with approved experimental protocols. This new system will more effectively utilize the NIH-supported chimpanzee resource for critical human health research. The creation of this system will involve the close cooperation and collaboration of the NIH Chimpanzee Management Program (ChiMP) Office, each of the NIH- supported Chimpanzee Biomedical Research Colonies (CBRCs), experts in chimpanzee management, and International Species Information System (1515). 1515 will develop and deliver the data-collection software and training for each of the CBRCs in addition to pooled-database software and management of the Internet web site. The database will contain basic descriptive data for the chimpanzee population (age; sex; taxonomic classification; parents; ownership; location; and identifiers such as tattoos, transponders, local Id, name, studbook number; etc.). The database will also contain behavioral data, general clinical histories, research assignment histories, and exposures to infectious diseases and substances. The software will include demographic and genetic management tools used to analyze fecundity, mortality, age distribution, genetic diversity, and different measures of relatedness. ISIS will also recommend management strategies to achieve ChiMP Office long-term goals. The software will also provide individual and summary reports from each of the subsystems listed above. Prospective researchers will be able to search the database for chimpanzees that meet specific research protocol requirements.